masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Bioware must truly hate us
I think it's the only explanation. No, I'm not talking about the end of the game. I personally thought it was effective, and well-built to reflect your path, and good storytelling, even if it did somewhat undercut the work you do to unify the galaxy. I'm not talking about gameplay changes either. Yeah, yeah, it's less of an RPG. I don't think all that number-crunching was really necessary, but that's one woman's opinion. I'm not even talking about on-disc paid DLC. While cynical, greedy, and generally a betrayal of the artistic merit of the series, the practice is not the most heinous sin Bioware has committed within Mass Effect 3. No, I am talking about headsets in multiplayer. Specifically, the lack of a mute for them. I understand the argument: squad-based teamwork-focused gameplay, coordinating your attacks, etc. But I have not once heard anybody actually using their headset to work together. No, instead I get to babysit children —''children''— who babble at excruciating length and whine when I kill, oh, anything. I get trash-talk from unrepentant trolls who seem not to understand that this is a coop game. I get garbled crap from strangers' stereos. I get dogs and moms and feedback and there is nothing I can do about it. You want to start a fan petition about something useful for once? how about this? Ctrl alt belief 20:09, April 1, 2012 (UTC) You think Bioware hates us... for that? Really? If you don't want to listen to anyone, all you have to do is plug in you headset but don't wear it. Problem easily solved for such a trivial issue. Now maybe you can focus on the issues that actually matter and don't have such an easy fix... Aleksandr the Great 20:16, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Its could be Biowares way of saying "listen to what you are! don't get pissy at us for some shit we do when you sound like this!" because they would be right. TheRealTerminal 21:10, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :Language. --CommanderCousland 22:33, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ... I don't see your point. every game so far that I've played, no one with the mic icon indicating they had chat ability actually used it. And without text chat (which is difficult on the extreme on the xbox unless you have the chatpad or a USB keyboard plugged in) then no one actually communicates. Example: Cerberus agents on the top insertion point in Reactor. Not shifting down, and the last of Wave 10. we were stuck for 10 minutes not finding them, until I 'looked up'. I shouted at people that I'd spotted them and to look up (I had no indirect-fire ability at that point, and the only decent spot I could have gone for it if I had, was when I spotted the red-highlight only when aimed at, and well, there was the walkway in the way. so Indirect fire wouldn't then slam at them. Anyway my point was that the other guys had obviously turned sound OFF or something. It took shooting the damn thing, and the guys *seeing that*. No one seems to use chat, at least on xbox. Kinect is like an auto-chat thing for it (and I can't play if I unplug the damn thing for some reason.) AlexMcpherson 21:14, April 4, 2012 (UTC)